Who wants to be The One?
by Demon-Devil
Summary: Neo is on the 'Who wants to be a Millionaire' chair with Chris Tarrant asking THE ultimate question, only Neo can choose the outcome!
1. Who wants to be The One?

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with 'The Matrix' or 'Who wants to be a Millionaire'   
  
they both belong to their repected companies.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WHO WANTS TO BE THE ONE!  
  
(Chapter 1)  
  
Chris Tarrant: Lets play "who wants to be The One!" Our contestant today is Neo!  
  
Chris: Question One! Will you take the red Pill?  
  
A: Yes   
  
B: No  
  
C: Maybe   
  
D: SHOW ME THE MONEY!!!!  
  
Neo: Hmmm, Chris can I have 50/50?  
  
Chris: Sure! Computer take away two wrong answers and leave one correct and one wrong answer *bing*  
  
A: Yes   
  
D: SHOW ME THE MONEY!!!!  
  
Neo: Phone a Friend!  
  
Chris: Who you do you want to phone?  
  
Neo: Tank, in the Nevercenesar!  
  
Chris: ok, *ring ring* Hello is this Tank?  
  
Tank: Yes!?  
  
Chris: Hello this is Chris Tarrant on, "Who wants to be The One!" and I've got Neo here on the ultimate question.   
  
The next voice you'll hear is Neo's you have 30 seconds, starting ....... NOW!  
  
Neo: Hey Tank, Should I take the Red Pill? "A: Yes or D: SHOW ME THE MONEY!!!"  
  
Tank: hmmmm, I'd have to say ..... Yes!  
  
Neo: Are you sure!?!  
  
Tank: Positive!  
  
*phone line cut off and redirected to somewhere else*  
  
*phone*????: Hello, Mr Anderson!  
  
Neo: !!!!!  
  
Agent Smith: I must say, if you choose Yes, I will personaly see to it that Morpheus and Trinity DIE!!!!!!  
  
Neo: Chris I choose ......  
  
*BONG!!!*  
  
Chris: I'm sorry we're out of time, tune in next time for "Who wants to be The One!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter One, look out for Chapter Two soon! 


	2. The Chase is on

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with 'The Matrix' or 'Who wants to be a Millionaire'   
  
they both belong to their repected companies.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WHO WANTS TO BE THE ONE!  
  
(Chapter 2)  
  
*continued from chapter one*  
  
Chris: Welcome back to Who wants to be The One. Last time on our show we left Neo with this question: "Will you   
  
take the red pill?" he's used 50/50 and Phone a friend, which was very interesting due to an unexpected re-direct to  
  
a mysterious person.  
  
So Neo, have you come to a decision?  
  
Neo: Yes Chris I have! I choose ...  
  
Chris: Oh we'll have to wait a moment, our sponcers would like a word.  
  
*advertisement*  
  
Voice: Are you tired of balding hair? Sick of your tupee flying off all the time? Then try new Hair-ON the new   
  
revolutionary hair adhesive gel, it sticks that tupee on for life! Remember new Hair-ON, Gone today, Hair Tomorrow!  
  
Chris: And welcome back to Who wants to be The One. Neo, for a lifetime contract under Zion, will you take the red Pill?  
  
A: Yes  
  
D: SHOW ME THE MONEY!!!!  
  
Neo: Chris my answer is .... YES!  
  
Chris: Are you sure? Is this your final answer?  
  
Neo: Well .. um .... can I hear the question again?  
  
Chris: Will you take the red pill?  
  
A: Yes  
  
D: SHOW ME THE MONEY!!!!  
  
Neo: Yes, that's my Final Answer!  
  
Chris: You had a life time contract with the Matrix ........ we'll be back after this short break.  
  
Audience: *Gasp!*  
  
Neo: WHAT!?!? You Son of a *Beep* do you know how stressed out I am!? DO YOU!?!?!?!?  
  
Chris: Now now Neo, no need for agression *Chris whispers into hidden transever* Code three! Code three!  
  
*Three Agents burst through the doors and look directly at Neo, the lead agent smirks and removes his sunglasses*  
  
Agent Smith: Good evening, Mr Anderson.  
  
Neo: ......  
  
Chris: Well, what are you waiting for take him away!  
  
Agent Smith: Shut up! I believe you have something that Mr Anderson here was trying to win, give it to me!  
  
Chris: All it is, is a contract to be in the hit Musical, "Zion on Ice" and a mysterious Red Pill.  
  
Agent Smith: Wouldn't you prefer the blue Pill Neo? That nice sweet blue pill that we all love?  
  
Neo: NEVER!!!!  
  
*Neo grabs the red pill from Chris' desk and swallows it, he then makes for the side exit.*  
  
*Meanwhile on the Nevercanesar*  
  
Tank: Huh? I've got a Trace program running.  
  
Morpheus: Track it! It could be Neo.  
  
*Trinity walks in wearing a miniskirt she made from other pieces of tattered clothing she got off some dead comrads.*  
  
Trinity: What up ma Bitches?!  
  
Tank: We might have found Neo!  
  
Trinity: Oh Neo, Neo where for art thou Neo!?  
  
Tank: ..... right, anyway I'm having difficulty locking onto him, he needs to reach a hardline for me to get a lock on him.  
  
Morpheus: Do you have his present location?  
  
Tank: Yeah, he's currently in a store looking at Porno Mags.  
  
Trinity: WHAT!?!  
  
Tank: Oh, whoops, sorry that's Cypher, he's meant to be in there researching some possible recruits. Yeah here he is,  
  
Neo is currently running past the old subway.  
  
Morpheus: Alright, I'm going in, get me to the nearest hardline you can.  
  
Tank: Yes sir!  
  
Trinty: Oh do bring my darling back won't you?  
  
Morpheus: You're not coming?  
  
Trinity: Um ... I just .. I've just done my nails, I can't go in til they're perfect!  
  
Morpheus: You know ever since you found that "How to make myself into a better woman" book you've been acting REALLY weird  
  
Trinity: You're only jealous that I'm beautiful, and you're not!  
  
Tank: Morpheus, everything's set! Lets Rock and Roll!!!!  
  
*While Tank and Morpheus begin their rescue attempt, Cypher is in a newsagents catching up with his three favorite ladies*  
  
Cypher: Blonde, Brunnette, Red-Head .... the perfect combination for a hard working man like me,   
  
what was I meant to be doing again, Oh yeah!  
  
Shopkeeper: Hey Mac, you thinking of paying for those or you just one of those punk ass time wasters?  
  
*Cypher pulls out his gun and blows the shopkeeper away*  
  
Apoc: WHAT THE HELL!! CYPHER!!! That's the fourth Newsagent you've killed today!  
  
Cypher: So? he's a possible Agent! Anyway, he's got a lousy stock of porn  
  
Apoc: .....  
  
*Neo runs past the shop followed by three agents*  
  
Apoc: THOSE were agents! I think you owe that guy an apology in his next life.  
  
Cypher: Yeah, well you just remind me ok.  
  
Apoc: You think we should go help Neo?  
  
Cypher: Naaaa, he's ok he is "THE ONE!" after all.  
  
Apoc: Ok, so got any plans for tomorrow?  
  
Cypher: Was thinking of visiting that News-stand on the corner of StPeter's Street. Hear they got some good porno there!  
  
*Morpheus enters the shop in the cool sophisticated way that he does*  
  
Morpheus: Have either of you seen Neo?  
  
Cypher: Yeah he ran by here about a two minutes ago.  
  
Morpheus: Which way!?  
  
Apoc: That way *Apoc points to the subway*  
  
*Morpheus looks at the Subway entrance and sees some agents running down the steps along with Chris Tarrant*  
  
Morpheus: What's he doing with the agents?  
  
Cypher: Maybe they're supplying a better porn collection than you are.  
  
Morpheus: What is it with you and Porn?  
  
Apoc: Don't ask that, for the love of God don't ask it!  
  
*Morpheus looks at Cypher strangely then turns around and heads to the subway*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of chapter two. Look out for Chapter three. 


End file.
